


A colourful Christmas

by livierambles



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Christmas, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 02:36:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8872435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livierambles/pseuds/livierambles
Summary: Sometimes, it's not the world that needs saving. As it turns out, the vigilante lifestyle doesn't provide for much holiday cheer. And maybe the three girls can't bring themselves to enjoy the season, but they'll be damned if they'll let all the other heroes fighting crime that night wallow in self pity as well! And maybe, along the way, they might find a bit of fun for themselves.
(It was meant to be part of a much bigger comic but I admit I overestimated the time I'd have working on this, hope you still enjoy it, and merry christmas!)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [temporalheadache](https://archiveofourown.org/users/temporalheadache/gifts).



[Change of tactics if the pics still won't show](http://liviedoodles.tumblr.com/post/155237325064)

 

 

 


End file.
